Under Protected
by Anieshwa
Summary: Calleigh finally admits she loves Eric.They get together and then things turn for the worse when Calleigh is kidnapped.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**me:*sobbing in corner***

**bonnie:omj/c wats wrong Aniesa?**

**me:h-he's g-gone...I-i f-found a n-note a-and a-alice c-came a-and a-**

**apologized a-and s-said g-goodbye...**

**bonnie*runs and hugs me*no she didn't, no he didn't!**

**me:u-uh h-huh *sobs uncontrollably***

**rosalie:I'm soooooo sorry I tried to stop him honest! but he wouldn't listen and Jasper agreed with him so Alice had to go and she's trying, but the odds, they don't look good...**

**me:I-i k-know. I-i wasn't e-enough...*shakes in agony***

**bonnie: Aniesa! I'll kill him I swear I will!**

**me:n-no p-please d-don't**

**alice:Aniesa! He's coming back I had a vision of you like this and he feels horrible!**

**edward:look I know you probably won't forgive me but I thought it would be better if I was gone and if you hate me an ddon't want to see me again I underst...**

**me:Edward! Of course I forgive you and want to see you! I love you! Always have always will!**

**edward:I have to go kill a vampire that's coming after you danger magnet, but look after my heart I've left it with you.**

**bonnie, rosalie, and alice in unison:You know the drill! She doesn't own Twilight or C.S.I. Miami!Or Edward!**

**Chapter 1:**

It was beautiful the way it glistened in the moonlight. I knew that no matter how many times I went to the beach at night I would never get used to the beauty.I sighed as I turned to leave. I looked at my watch it was almost midnight and I had to work in the morning.

"Oh well who cares I do this every night anyway." I thought.

I walked away from the pale ocean and got into my car. I drove home and went to check my messages.

Three new messages. One from Horatio telling me I needed to be in early tomorrow. I always was anyway. One from Alexx saying she had information to share, great, more interrogations about Eric. And one from Eric himself, asking me to please call him back it was important.

I called Eric first eager to talk to the man I was secretly in love with.

The phone rang once and I heard the most familiar voice ever saying "Hey Cal."

I smiled and said "Hey Eric. What's up, you sounded stressed on the message?"

"Well I needed a favor actually." he admitted sheepishly, "Could you do something for me?" he asked.

I mentally answered_ "anything", _but replied "sure what'cha need?" I asked while cursing my southern drawal.

"Well I have a check up tomorrow you know, to make sure the bullet's not moving, and I need someone to drive me home because they have to put me to sleep. I really don't want H to go, I'd much rather it be you." he said as I shivered from the affect the words had on me.

"Sure Eric no problem." I replied while mentally screaming _"I LOVE YOU! How do you not know?!"_

"Thanks Cal, it's tomorrow afternoon. I'll tell H." he said thankfully.

"No, I'll do it I have to call him and ask how early I need to be tomorrow anyway." I said and sighed.

"Are you ok?" he asked concerned.

"I'm fine." I lied. I had always been a bad liar but I'd said this all my life and now it sounded true.

"Cal, this is me. You know you can tell me anything." he said seriously.

"Yeah I know, but..." I trailed off. Could I really tell him he was the problem?

"But?" he questioned.

"I'll tell you tomorrow ok?" I asked dodging.

"Promise?" he asked.

"Promise see you later." and with that I was dialing Horatio's cell number.

"Caine." he answered seriously.

"Horatio, it's Calleigh. I don't know why you said to come in early, I'm always early. I need to know how early though." I said smiling.

"Regular time for you." he said with a chuckle.

"Oh by the way, I'm taking Eric to his doctor's appointment tomorrow at lunch okay?" I asked with a very southern drawal.

"Ok Calleigh, but I got to go." and with that he was gone. I sighed as I dialed the familiar number of Alexx.

"Hey Calleigh! He's single! Eric your-so-in-love-with-him Delko is single again!"she squealed.

"Alexx, I'm telling him tomorrow. He knows something is wrong and I've decided to tell him he is the problem and everything." I rushed in panic and added, " I talked to him before Horatio, before you."

"Can't wait for tomorrow! I got to go, I'll see your love sick puppy self tomorrow, but you'll be a love bird tomorrow!"she squealed and hung up.

NEXT DAY:

I was on the beach watching the sun rise, when my phone rang. I sighed loudly and answered without looking to see who it was.

"Duquesne." I said.

"Hey Calleigh, want a ride to work?" Eric said excitedly.

"Well I'm not at home I walked down to the beach..." I said wanting to ride with him so bad it hurt.

"I'll come get you if you want, wait you walked?!" he asked incredulously.

"Yes. I do this every morning it's no big deal, and yes I would very much like for you to come pick me up if you don't mind I owe you an explanation remember?" I said with a giggle.

"Okay I'll be there in a few, don't dissapear ok?" he said with a chuckle.

And with that the voice of my own personal angel disappeared.

A few minutes later he pulled up and came to open the door for me. I took a breath as we started to drive away.

"So what's going on with you Calleigh, what's the problem?" he asked finally breaking the silence.

"Eric the problem is..." _"remember to breath idiot." _I scolded myself... "is you." I looked at my hands folded on my lap.

"Huh? What did I do?!" he said offended.

"You made me fall in love with you. Darn your hair and your eyes and God your voice! Just ugh!" I said exasperated.

"Calleigh, how long?" he asked in a whisper.

"Since we met." I whispered back.

"What! Calleigh that was in high school! And all those times with my girlfriends and the looks and oh my God it's true. All the I'm fines! I'm so stupid!" he said talking to himself.

"I lied. I told you I was happy for you when you had new girlfriends, when really I hated them. I should have said something earlier amd I'm truly sorry, especially since you don't feel the same way." I said as a tear ran down my face.

He caught it with his finger leaned over to me and said "I've loved since I saw your blue eyes."** (A/N:They look freaking blue and when she says they're green guess what?! I think she was lying to make him feel better!)**

Then he leaned over and touched his lips to mine. We pulled away much too soon and he said "We better go or you'll be late."

We pulled into CSI and he opened my door, always the gentleman, and we walked in holding hands.

"Finally!" Natalia, Alexx, Ryan, Valera, and Horatio shouted at the same time.

I giggled while Eric kissed my cheek and we headed our seperate directions.

Everyone was happy, or so I thought. Little did I know someone was lurking in the shadows plotting a revenge...

**Cliffie! I will update! Probably today or tomorrow cuz I'm such a geek! Please Read and Review!Amber that means you!You know who you are!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

**me:*contented sigh***

**bonnie and alice: So what'sgoing on today *teasing voices***

**me: Another date if you must know you nosey nosey people**

**bonnie and alice: Sorry! but it's really kind of cute**

**me: Uh huh, so what can I help you with?**

**bonnie, alice, and rosalie: Well we thought and came up with an idea...**

**me: wait a second all three of you thought at the same time together? That's dangerous. Ok so how many laws is this breaking and how many injuries will my klutzy self get?**

**bonnie, alice, and rose: No broken laws and no injuries because Edward will be there.**

**me:?**

**rose: Date at night, in the park, by the pond.**

**bonnie: Aniesa doesn't own Twilight, C.S.I. Miami, Edward, Rose, or Alice, but she owns me unfortunately!**

CPOV:

"Hey Calleigh can I talk to you for a minute?" Jake asked walking into my ballistics lab.

"Sure, what'cha need Jake?" I asked analyzing my results.

"Ummmm when did you and Delko get together?" he asked oddly.

"This morning, not that it's any of your business. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a lunch date with Eric, Marisol, Horatio, and Alexx." I said before rushing out of my lab.

"Hey Cal."Eric said while taking my hand.

"Hey." I replied before he gave me a peck on the cheek.

We walked to the car in silence, and started to drive to the resteraunt. That's when it happened, the cime scene that changed my life forever.

"Sorry Cal, but there's been a shooting at the bar on Fourth Street. We gotta go." he said turning around.

We reached the crime scene and I got called out on a lead.

"I'll see you later." I said reaching up for a kiss.

On my way to the lead, I found a person in the middle of the road, so I pulled over.

I walked over to the person to help and I was grabbed from behind. I soon slipped into unconsciousness.

I awoke chained to a wall, with a massive headache.

"Hey Calleigh, you know I always told you that you'd regret leaving me." Jake said with an evil grin on his face.

He walked towards me and leaned so he was over me.

"No! You stay away from me Jake!" I screamed as the tears started to fall from my face.

I struggled, but with the chains it was no use.

"Calleigh, I may not have lasted as a good guy long in that lab, but I was there long enough to learn this." he said stabbing me in the hip with something.

"Rohypnol, is a very useful drug for guys like me Calleigh." he said.

And with that everything went black.

**BACK AT THE LAB:**

**EPOV:**

"Hey Horatio have you seen Calleigh?" I asked panicking.

"No Eric not since the scene, why?" he asked confused.

"I can't find her and she's not picking up her cell." I said hyperventilating.

"Eric, we'll find her, I swear." he said as I called and cancelled my appointment.

"Eric! Hoartio! It's Jake!" Marisol sreamed running down the hall.

"What?" we asked confused.

"He has Calleigh! I found his D.N.A at the place where I found her hummer! They're in the basement at his apartment! I just got off the phone with his landlord!" she said out of breath.

"Well let's go!" I said as we jumped in a hummer and raced to save her.

**BASEMENT:**

**JPOV:**

"Let's go she's worthless anyway." I said as me and my accomplice escaped.

**EPOV:**

I ran in and saw my beautiful blonde girlfriend laying unconscious, chained up.

"Calleigh!" I screamed as I picked her up and held her.

**ECECECECECECECECECECECECECEC ECECECECECECECECECECECE**

**1 HOUR LATER AT THE HOSPITAL:**

"Doctor how is she?" I said running up to the doctor.

"She's fine except that the Rohypnol mixed with all the medications and transfusions has left her weak. She'll be fine, but until she's off the meds, well 2 out of the 5 meds, she'll have to stay here on bed rest. The main reason is she's lost a lot of blood and we had to give her five transfusions." she said signing Calleigh's charts.

"Can I go see her please?" I asked quickly.

"Yes, but she's in ICU so no one else will be allowed to see her until she's moved, it's immediate family only." she said pointing to the right direction.

I walked in, sat next to her bed, and grabbed her hand.

"Eric?" she whispered in pain.

"Yeah Cal, I'm here."I said placing a kiss on her hand.

"Eric, where am I?" she asked in confusion.

"The hospital. Do you remember anything?" I asked gently and worried.

"I remember this morning, and talking to Jake at the lab. Then skipping lunch because of a scene. Then I left because of a lead, and found someone on the road. I got grabbed from behind, but I don't remember anything else." she whispered in pain before looking down in guilt.

"Eric what happened?" she asked in a whisper before moaning in pain.

**A/N: Hope you like the story! Many things will come and happen, but the pressing question is will they catch Jake because he's gone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

**me: -sits in corner and sobs uncontrollably-**

**bonnie: Ohmygosh, Aniesa what's wrong?**

**me:y-you and j-jessica and k-katrina and h-hannah d-died!**

**jessica: -hugs aniesa- Shhhhhhh we're ok it was just that nightmare again.**

**bonnie: Aniesa we're not going to die, I promise that Brandon's not gonna kill us.**

**jessica: -holds sobbing aniesa in her lap- yeah. We wouldn't dream of leaving you alone to fend for yourself, your too nice(my friends actually say that! I don't really think it's nice to persicute me for helping people, and giving out a lot of second chances!)**

**bonnie: your going to be ok, and so are we.**

**jessica: she doesn't own CSI: Miami! Or Marked!**

CPOV:

_RECAP:"I remember this morning, and talking to Jake at the lab. Then skipping lunch because of a scene. Then I left because of a lead, and found someone on the road. I got grabbed from behind, but I don't remember anything else." she whispered in pain before looking down in guilt._

_"Eric what happened?" she asked in a whisper before moaning in pain.:END RECAP_

"Calleigh, J-Jake took you. Don't you remember? He took you and attacked you. I almost lost you, and I just got you." Eric whispered in pain.

"Why? Why did he do this to me?" I started to cry, but was interrupted with a long hacking cough.

"I don't know, but I swear we're going to find him. I won't let him hurt you again." Eric said solemnly as I rocked with coughs.

"I love you -long hacking, body shaking cough- so much." I said before breaking into a fit of coughing.

"Calleigh, are you ok?" Eric asked, but the sound of his voice was lost with the next wave of coughing.

It took a moment for the feeling that sometihng was running down my face from my tears, ears, nose, and coming out of my mouth with each cough, to register as blood. Then I was aware of many things like Eric asking the doctors what was wrong as they rushed in.

I was looking at my eyelids and I forced them open so I could look at Eric. My eyes moved around frantically until I found his worried face. I calmed down as I started feeling sleepy and my eyelids drooped.

I fought to keep them open because I wanted to see Eric, but I lost and the darkness consumed me. I heard the rapid beeping of the machines fade until there was nothing. I heard the doctors rush around with commands, and heard them pull Eric out of the room. Then I heard nothing as I floated away from life.

Then I saw the most peculiar thing ever, my grandmother. She held out her arms and I ran into them, instantly a little girl again. My grandmother wasn't dead, she was alive and I loved her because she was never disappointed in me. She was full Chorekee Indian and when my mom remarried her new husband John Heffer-yes that's really his name-she quite being my mom, and became his People Of Faith perfect wife.

My grandmother has always accepted me as her daughter and she has replaced my mom since I was 13. I love her and the ways of our people, as she calls it. She shares all the legends and repects my choices. So when I saw her welcoming me into what was basically the after life its safe to say I was concerned.

"Grandma! I've missed you so much! I'm sorry I haven't visited lately, I've been very busy at work." I said in her arms, while I smelled the familiar scent of her lavender farm, and home.

"I have missed you too, u-we-tsi -a-ge-hu-tsa." she said as I smiled at the Cherokee word for daughter.

"But, Grandma how are you here? You aren't dead are you?" I asked as my heart clenched.

"No u-we-tsi-a-ge-hu-tsa, I am not dead, but you are dying. I was sent here by our ancestors to tell you it is not your time. Do not give up." she said seriously.

"Grandma I tried! I fought as hard as I could but I was just so tired! I don't want to leave Eric, we just got together! I love him Grandma, and he loves me back. He is the person I think I'm supposed to be with." I said while tears ran down my face.

"Calleigh, you can return to him. If he is the one that has your heart you cannot be seperated from him. Think about him and you will return to your body. You will most likely have to sleep my dear, but know that I'll be there and so will Eric." she said quickly.

"No, he won't Grandma. I know Horatio, he'll make Eric leave, like he did with me when Eric got shot. Eric won't fight with him, just like I wouldn't." I sid as a tear slid down my cheek.

"I will fight for him to stay u-we-tsi-a-ge-hu-tsa." she said before whispering "Go back to him Calleigh."

I felt myself slip away from her and I felt fabric covering me and heard the beeping of machines. I just listened to the sound of Eric breathing, but it was interrupted by the sound of a doctor coming in the room.

"Mr. Delko, she's stabalized for now, but we don't how long it'll last. She's getting stronger and stronger, but not enough to pull herself out of this. Somebody else is also here to sit with the two of you." i heard the door open and smelled the familiar scent of lavender.

"She'll wake up any minute now Eric." my grandma said, as my eyelids lost all their weight and I opened them...


End file.
